


#bondagechair

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #bondagechair, Crack, M/M, and badly written crack at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: Remember that chair Magnus used in episode 1 to restrain baby Clary?
Bondage chair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last time is was Cook For Cock and blood pizza, now it's #bondagechair watching SH streams is fun.
> 
> Don't expect good writing lol I wrote this very quickly

Alec always liked exploring Magnus’s place while the warlock was away. It wasn’t that he didn’t know the apartment already, he knew it pretty well already, he practically lived there now. 

Munching on some leftover takeout from the night before Alec started to shuffle around as he looked around, taking a closer look at the various magical objects and books Magnus had lying around from when he was working earlier. After looking around for a bit he picked up a random interesting-looking book and sat down on a random chair, reading the book while continuing to munch on his food.

~

“I’m back, my dear~”

“Hey, Magnus.”

Alec looked up from the book and smiled at his boyfriend, setting aside the book and the now near empty takeout container. What he did not expect was the shocked look on Magnus’s face. “What is it?” Alec frowned.

“You shouldn’t sit there.”

“Why?”

“That’s my bondage chair.”

Silence.

“...Why do you have a chair for bondage?”   
“Don’t ask questions, just get out of the chair.”

“Why  _ specifically _ for bondage?”

“Alec.”

“Why haven’t you-”

“ _ Alec, _ just get out of the chair.”

“ _ Why is it just in the living room? _ ”

“Alec, don’t ask questions. Get up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is larlarinlalaland


End file.
